Until death do us part
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - Cross-over avec Stargate SG-1 - Suite de "Raven" - La relation entre Blair et Daniel va être mise à rude épreuve. Leur amour sera t'il plus fort que tout ?
1. Until death do us part 1er Jour

Until death do us part

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel** et **Stargate SG-1 **ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs productions et à leurs scénaristes respectifs.

**_Style_**_ **:**_ C'est un cross-over entre les séries « The Sentinel » et « Stargate SG-1 ». C'est également une fic slash.

**_Résumé :_ **La relation entre Blair et Daniel va être mise à rude épreuve. Leur amour sera t'il plus fort que tout ?

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Cette fic est la suite de « Raven », qui est elle-même la suite de « Virus ». Je vous conseille donc de lire ces deux premières fics avant d'attaquer celle-ci.

**1er jour**

**_Samedi, 6h10, Loft, Cascade :_**

Trente-deux… Trente-trois… Trente-quatre… 

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Jim interrompit ses pompes et leva les yeux vers la pendule.

_Qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ?_

Il se tourna vers la chambre de Blair, se demandant si son ami avait été réveillé par le bruit. Mais, le souffle tranquille et régulier de son Guide le rassura. Il enfila son T-shirt qui traînait sur le sofa et alla ouvrir.

**Jim :**                  Jack ! Sam ! Quelle bonne surprise !

**Jack :**                  Bonjour, Jim. Désolé de venir si tôt, mais on a une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Jim les fit entrer. Il avait remarqué que Sam avait les yeux rougis et que Jack semblait épuisé.

**Blair :**        Jim, qui est-ce ?

Le policier se tourna vers son colocataire qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormi. En voyant les mines lugubres des nouveaux arrivants, ce dernier comprit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

**Blair :**                  Daniel… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

**Jack :**                  Vous devriez vous asseoir, Blair.

Comme le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, Jim se rapprocha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Blair recula, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé.

**Blair :**        Ne me touche pas ! Et je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Daniel !

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Jack regarda Sam qui lui fit un signe de la tête en soupirant.

**Jack :**                  Daniel… est mort…

**Blair :**                  Non !

Jim eut à peine le temps de rattraper Blair avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, terrassé par l'émotion et la douleur. Il le porta sur le canapé et l'allongea avec précaution. Sam s'approcha d'eux.

**Sam :**         Je peux faire quelque chose ?

**Jim :**                  Oui, vous pouvez aller me chercher une serviette humide dans la salle de bains ?

Il lui désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. Quand elle revint, Jim appliqua le linge sur le front de Blair qui ouvrit les yeux.

**Blair :**        Jim, dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar…

**Jim :**          Je suis désolé, Grand Chef.

Blair ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il rouvrit les yeux et repoussa la main de Jim qui tenait toujours la serviette sur son front. Il s'assit, les yeux pleins de larmes et se tourna vers Sam et Jack qui étaient toujours debout près de la porte.

**Blair :**                  Que s'est-il passé ?

Jim fit signe à leurs amis de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face et prit place à côté de Blair. Sam ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put que soupirer et laissa Jack parler.

**Jack :**        Les Tok'ras nous ont contacté pour nous dire que deux des leurs avaient été capturés par les Jaffas d'Apophis. C'est un Goa'uld…

**Blair :**                  Daniel m'a parlé de lui… C'est lui qui avait enlevé sa femme.

**Jack :**                  Exact. Nous sommes donc partis sur P3… enfin, sur la planète où les Tok'ras avaient été fait prisonniers. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons appris par les habitants de la planète qu'Apophis était parti, mais avait laissé une garnison de Jaffas. Nous avons pensé que les Tok'ras devaient y être retenus. On y est donc allé et on les a sauvés sans trop de mal… C'est là que j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose clochait. C'était trop facile… Nous sommes arrivés à la Porte des Etoiles sans encombre et, comme d'habitude, Daniel est allé composer les coordonnées de la Terre sur le terminal… C'est à ce moment-là que ça a mal tourné…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

**Jack :**                  Pendant qu'il composait les coordonnées, Daniel a été touché par un tir d'arme Jaffa. On nous attendait. Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui, c'était trop tard…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sam n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Blair, ne sachant pas si elle supporterait de voir sa détresse. Jack se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui mit un bras autour des épaules. Jim se tourna vers Blair dont les joues étaient inondées de larmes.

**Blair :**        Où est-il ?

Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots.

**Jack :**                  Nous l'avons laissé là-bas. Teal'c a essayé de le ramener, mais il a été obligé de l'abandonner pour pouvoir passer la Porte.

Blair se recroquevilla sur le sofa, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Sam s'obligea enfin à regarder ses amis.

**Sam :**         Le Général Hammond va organiser une cérémonie à la base aujourd'hui à 15 heures et je pense que Daniel aurait voulu que vous soyez là…

**Jim :**                  Bien sûr.

**Jack :**        On a un avion dans trois heures.

**Jim :**          Je m'occupe des bagages.

Il se tourna vers Blair qui n'avait pas bougé.

**Jim :**                  Grand Chef, tu veux que je t'aide à faire ton sac ?

Blair eut l'air d'émerger et mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que venais de lui demander son ami.

**Blair :**                  Non, je vais me débrouiller. Il faut que je m'occupe, ça m'évitera de penser…

Il essuya son visage ravagé par les larmes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

**Blair :**        Je vais me rafraîchir un peu.

Après que Blair eut quitté la pièce, Jim monta dans sa chambre pour faire son sac, laissant Sam et Jack seuls dans le salon. Le Colonel avait toujours le bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'enlever. Mais Sam se dégagea. Elle se leva et sortit sur la terrasse. Jack la suivit.

**Jack :**                  Carter… Sam… Je voulais vous dire…

**Sam :**                  Mon Colonel, ce n'est pas le moment…

**Jack :**        Si, au contraire !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'obligea à le regarder en face. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux bleus et Jack sentit son cœur fondre.

**Jack :**                  Daniel me manque terriblement… Et, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais ressenti si… vous aviez été tuée…

Sans dire un mot, elle se blottit dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Jack la berça doucement, comme s'il consolait une enfant.

**Jack :**                  Pleure, Sam, ça fait du bien…

Sam et Jack étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque Jim redescendit. Il commença à s'inquiéter en voyant que Blair n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain. Il tendit l'oreille et soupira en entendant la douche qui coulait et Blair qui pleurait. Jim ne savait pas s'il devait déranger son ami. Son hésitation fut de courte durée car on sonna à nouveau à la porte.

**Jim :**                  Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

Il alla ouvrir et fut surpris en tombant nez-à-nez avec Scilia, qui tenait un sac de voyage à la main.

**Jim :**                  Scilia ? Qu'est-ce que…

**Scilia :**       Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié notre week-end à la campagne ?

Jim secoua la tête.

**Jim :**          Ca m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit… Il y a eu un malheur.

La jeune femme comprit en voyant Sam et Jack qui étaient revenus dans le salon. Jim la fit entrer et lui résuma la situation.

**Scilia :**                  Vous allez peut-être me considérer comme une intruse, mais… est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, puis le Major répondit.

**Sam :**         Je ne pense pas que le Général Hammond y voie une objection… N'est-ce pas, mon Colonel ?

**Jack :**        De toutes façons, vous êtes déjà au courant de tout. Je vais juste appeler l'aéroport pour les prévenir que nous serons cinq.

Pendant que Jack téléphonait, Jim se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Au moment où il allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit. Blair sortit sans dire un mot et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Jim avait eu le temps de remarquer le masque de froideur qui s'était installé sur le visage de son ami. Seuls ses yeux emplis de chagrin laissaient entrevoir dans quel état de désespoir il se trouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blair ressortit de sa chambre, un sac de voyage à la main. Il remarqua pour la première fois la présence de Scilia.

**Blair :**                  Bonjour, Scilia.

**Scilia :**                  Bonjour, Blair.

La jeune femme était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Heureusement, Jack arriva à sa rescousse.

**Jack :**        Il faut qu'on y aille.

**Jim :**          Ok.

Ils quittèrent le loft et descendirent. Un taxi les attendait et les conduisit à l'aéroport où ils prirent le jet qui les conduisit à Cheyenne Moutain.

**_Samedi, 11h24, SGC :_**

Même si le Général Hammond les avaient accueillis avec le sourire, ils avaient senti qu'il était bouleversé par la mort de Daniel. On les avait installés dans les mêmes quartiers que lors de leurs premières visites, mais Blair insista pour occuper la chambre de son amour perdu. Jim l'y accompagna, puis le jeune homme lui demanda de le laisser seul quelques heures. Jim obéit, sachant que son ami en avait besoin et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing. La pièce était déserte. Il s'assit, face à la baie vitrée dominant le Stargate, et soupira.

Blair souffre et je ne peux rien faire pour lui… Si seulement… 

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Janet Frasier qui arrivait. En le voyant, assis tout seul, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il lui fit signe d'approcher.

**Janet :**                  Bonjour, Jim. Vous allez bien ?

**Jim :**                  Bonjour, Janet. Ca pourrait aller mieux. Mais, Blair m'inquiète…

**Janet :       **Je comprends. Il lui faudra du temps pour accepter la mort de Daniel… Comme à nous tous, d'ailleurs…

Jim la regarda dans les yeux et compris ce qu'elle-même n'avait jamais réalisé. Elle tenait à Daniel plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Ou, peut-être venait-elle de s'en apercevoir…

**Jim :**          Je peux vous demander un service ?

**Janet :**                  Bien sûr.

**Jim :**                  Vous voulez bien aller discuter un peu avec Blair. Je sais qu'il ne veut voir personne, mais il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je ne pense pas que je sois la personne qui lui convienne.

**Janet :**                  D'accord, je vais y aller.

Elle sortit et croisa Scilia qui arrivait, à la recherche de Jim. Elles se sourirent et Janet s'éloigna en direction des quartiers de Daniel. Scilia rejoignit Jim.

**Scilia :**                  Coucou…

**Jim :**          Ca va ?

**Scilia :**       J'ai du mal à croire que Daniel ne soit plus là… Je le connaissais à peine, mais je sentais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Quel gâchis…

Jim l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se serra contre lui.

**Scilia :**       Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que Blair peut ressentir.

**Jim :**                  Moi non plus…

La jeune femme compris qu'il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir aider son meilleur ami.

**_Samedi, 11h42, SGC, Chambre de Daniel :_**

Blair était assis sur le lit, les yeux clos. La douleur était présente constamment et il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Malgré sa tristesse, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû repousser Jim comme il l'avait fait, mais son ami ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, il ne répondit pas.

**Janet :**                  Blair, c'est Janet. J'aimerai qu'on parle, s'il vous plaît.

Blair ouvrit les yeux et alla déverrouiller la porte. Puis, sans attendre que la jeune femme soit entrée, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

Janet entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais venue dans cette pièce… A chaque fois que l'état médical de Daniel avait nécessité son intervention, il était soit à l'infirmerie, soit en cellule d'isolement.

**Janet :**       Jim m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de parler.

**Blair :**                  Asseyez-vous. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de parler, mais je veux bien de votre compagnie.

**Janet :**                  Merci. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Blair esquissa un semblant de sourire en voyant que la doctoresse ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

**Blair :**        Ca pourrait être mieux… mais ça pourrait être pire… J'ai l'impression… Quand je suis dans cette pièce, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de la salle de bains en riant… Pourtant, je sais que c'est impossible. Mais, je crois que mon cerveau ne veut pas admettre que Daniel soit… parti…

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à prononcer le mot et Janet le comprenais très bien.

**Janet :**                  Blair, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose… Je…

**Blair :**        Je sais… Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda, surprise.

**Janet :**                  Comment savez-vous ?

**Blair :**                  Vous ne savez pas plus cacher vos émotions que Jack et Sam…

**Janet :**                  Mais, vous savez aussi que je n'aurais jamais essayé de vous séparer. De toutes façons, c'était impossible… Vous saviez qu'il a faillit démissionner pour partir vivre avec vous à Cascade ?

**Blair :**        Il m'avait dit qu'il envisageait cette possibilité…

**Janet :**                  Avant qu'il parte vous rejoindre pour les vacances, avant toute cette histoire avec Raven, il est venu me voir. Il avait préparé sa lettre de démission et il était venu me demander conseil. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec Sam ou Jack car il savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas faire. J'ai réussi à le dissuader de démissionner, le temps qu'il vous demande votre avis. Quand il est revenu de vacances, il m'a remercié de l'avoir si bien conseillé et il a déchiré sa lettre de démission.

Blair la regardait, les yeux dans le vide. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer.

**Blair :**                  Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissé faire… Si je l'avais fait, il serait encore là…

**Janet :**       Ne culpabilisez pas… Ce n'est pas votre faute. Je suis sûre que Daniel n'aurait pas pu rester inactif bien longtemps et il…

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent. Janet alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Sam.

**Sam :**                  Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais la cérémonie est dans vingt minutes et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez vous changer.

**Janet :**                  Merci Sam.

Elle se retourna vers Blair, qui s'était levé.

**Janet :**       Il faut que je me prépare… Je peux vous laisser ?

**Blair :**                  Oui, moi aussi, je dois me changer.

Elle sortit et Blair alla se préparer dans la salle de bains.

**_Samedi, 15h00, SGC, Salle du Stargate :_**

Tous les militaires avaient revêtus leurs uniformes d'apparat. Teal'c portait l'habit de cérémonie Jaffa. Jacob Carter était arrivé par le Stargate quelques minutes plus tôt, accompagné d'une autre membre de la Tok'ra, Anise. Jim et Blair étaient habillés en civil. Faisant partie de la police, ils auraient pu mettre leurs uniformes de cérémonie, mais ils s'étaient dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Un cercueil vide était posé sur un chariot à roulette, devant la Porte des Etoiles. Le Général Hammond avait envoyé une sonde sur la planète où Daniel était mort, mais elle avait été détruite dès sa sortie du vortex. Ils avaient donc renoncé à aller chercher son corps.

Le Général Hammond présidait la cérémonie. Il prononça un discours très émouvant, mais Blair eut l'impression qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Jim se tenait à côté de lui, prêt à le soutenir en cas de défaillance physique. Scilia était de l'autre côté de Jim, lui tenant la main. Hammond avait demandé à Jack de faire un discours, mais il avait refusé. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois[1] et il ne se sentait pas le courage de recommencer. Ce fut Teal'c qui le prononça et surprit tout le monde par une magnifique oraison funèbre. Toute l'assemblée en eut un frisson.

Lorsque les discours furent terminés, des salves furent tirées et la Porte des Etoiles activée. Le chariot automatisé traversa la porte et Hammond remis le drapeau américain à Blair qui le serra contre lui[2]. Tous se dispersèrent sauf Blair et Janet qui restèrent quelques minutes à regarder la Porte dont le vortex s'était refermé. La jeune femme soupira et prit son ami par le bras. Il se laissa faire et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la sortie.

**_Samedi, 17h22, SGC, Réfectoire :_**

Après la cérémonie, Jacob et Anise étaient repartis par le Stargate. Janet était retournée à l'infirmerie pour finir ses rapports en retard. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser à celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé sans jamais sans rendre compte. Blair l'avait accompagnée, puis était retourné dans la chambre de Daniel. Jim et Scilia avaient rejoint Jack et Sam au réfectoire pour boire un verre à la mémoire de leur ami disparu. Ils étaient les seuls occupants de la pièce et un silence pesant s'était installé. Jack regardait son verre de soda d'un air maussade et grogna.

**Jack :**                  J'aurais bien besoin de quelque chose de plus fort…

Jim :                   Moi aussi… 

Scilia se serra contre Jim, qui la prit dans ses bras. Sam leur jeta un regard envieux que Jack ne manqua pas de remarquer. Mais, il n'osait pas se rapprocher de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas risquer des problèmes si le Général Hammond apparaissait. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant et Sam se risqua à le rompre.

**Sam :**                  Mon Colonel, vous croyez que le Général Hammond va nous renvoyer en mission prochainement ?

**Jack :**        Je n'en sais rien. Mais, il risque de vouloir remplacer Daniel avant de nous laisser partir…

Avant que le silence ait de nouveau pu s'installer, Jim se leva.

**Jim :**          Je vais aller voir comment va Blair. Il…

Il fut interrompu par un soldat qui se dirigea vers Jack.

**Soldat :**                  Mon Colonel, le Général Hammond veut vous voir.

**Jack :**                  J'arrive !

Il se leva à son tour et sortit, suivi par Jim. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules, Scilia se rapprocha de Sam.

**Scilia :**                  Pourquoi vous ne le lui dites pas ?

La militaire la regarda d'un air surpris.

**Sam :**         De quoi parlez-vous ?

**Scilia :**       Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous aimez Jack. Et lui aussi vous aime.

Sam soupira.

**Sam :**         Je sais… Mais, on n'a pas le droit d'être ensemble. C'est une des règles de l'armée.

**Scilia :**                  Quelle règle idiote ! Elle vous empêche d'être heureux ! Enfin, maintenant, je comprends mieux…

Elles se sourirent.

**Sam :**         Si on allait voir Janet ? Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de réconfort elle aussi.

**Scilia :**                  D'accord !

Elles allaient arriver à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elles croisèrent Jim qui en sortait. Devant son air inquiet, Scilia pressenti une catastrophe.

**Scilia :**       Jim, ça va ?

**Jim :**                  Vous n'avez pas vu Blair en venant ici ?

**Sam :**                  Non, il n'est pas dans les quartiers de Daniel ?

La sentinelle secoua la tête.

**Jim :**                  J'en viens. Janet ne l'a pas vu non plus.

**Scilia :**       Tu as essayé de le trouver grâce à tes sens ?

**Jim :**          Il y a trop de bruits et d'odeurs dans la base. J'ai failli zoner deux fois en venant ici.

Sam prit un téléphone et demanda à parler au soldat de garde à l'entrée du complexe.

**Sam :**         Ici le Major Carter. Est-ce que quelqu'un est sorti de la base récemment ?

**Soldat :**                  Oui. Monsieur Sandburg est sorti il y a quelques minutes. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et qu'il avait l'autorisation du Colonel O'Neill.

**Sam :**                  Vous avez vérifié son autorisation.

**Soldat :**                  Non…

Au son de sa voix, Sam sut que le soldat avait peur des remontrances.

**Sam :**                  Merci, soldat.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Scilia, Jim ayant déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir.

**_Samedi, 17h37, Cheyenne Mountain :_**

Blair ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était sorti lorsque Jim le rejoignit. Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir des trombes depuis quelques minutes. Il se tenait là, debout, les yeux dans le vide. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage se mêlaient à la pluie. Blair ne bougea pas en entendant son ami s'approcher de lui.

**Jim :**                  Blair, tu es trempé.

Le jeune homme parut enfin s'apercevoir qu'il pleuvait.

**Blair :**                  Oui… J'avais besoin d'être seul et de prendre l'air… Je commençais à étouffer là-dedans !

**Jim :**          Je te comprends.

Blair se tourna vers lui.

**Blair :**        Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens !

**Jim :          **Tu te souviens de ce rêve qu'on avait fait, il y a quelques mois ?[3]

**Blair :**                  Bien sûr !

**Jim :**          Et bien, quand je faisais ce rêve, je pouvais ressentir tout ce que tu ressentais. Tu te souviens de la douleur qui t'a transpercé lorsque tu m'as cru mort ? Je l'ai ressentie aussi…

**Blair :**                  Excuse-moi, Jim. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais… Il me manque tellement… Et, pourtant, même après cette cérémonie, je n'arrive pas à m'avouer qu'il est vraiment mort…

Le mot le frappa comme un coup de poing. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait et il réalisa que c'était ça qui lui manquait. Il tomba à genoux, secoué de sanglots. Jim se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Lorsque Blair eut retrouvé son calme, ils se relevèrent et Jim le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à rentrer dans la base. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jim raccompagna son Guide jusqu'aux quartiers de Daniel pour qu'il se change et le laissa pour en faire de même, non sans avoir fait promettre au jeune homme qu'il le rejoindrait au mess dès qu'il serait prêt.

**_Samedi, 19h04, SGC, Mess :_**

Blair était assis en face de Jim. Une assiette était posée devant lui, mais l'idée même de manger lui soulevait l'estomac.

**Jim :**                  Blair, il faut que tu manges…

**Blair :**        Je n'ai pas faim. Peut-être plus tard.

Jim soupira. Scilia, qui venait de les rejoindre, s'assit à côté de la Sentinelle. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler lorsqu'une sirène tonitruante retentit et des gyrophares rouges se mirent à clignoter sur les murs. Jim se tourna vers un militaire qui quittait la salle.

**Jim :**                  Que se passe t'il ?

**Soldat :**                  Une arrivée non autorisée.

Les trois amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle du Stargate. Ils allaient entrer lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Sam, Jack, Janet et le Général Hammond. La Porte était en train de s'activer. Un groupe armé pénétra dans la pièce pendant que les chevrons s'enclenchaient les uns après les autres.

**Sergent :                  **Chevron sept enclenché.

**Hammond :**                  Fermez l'iris ! Quelles équipes sont dehors ?

**Sergent :**                  Aucune, Mon Général.

**Hammond :**                  C'est bien ce qui me semblait. On a un code ?

**Sergent :**                  Non, Mon Général.

**Hammond :**                  Laissez l'iris fermé.

Les équipes d'intervention étaient toujours en place en face du Stargate. Blair était revenu sur ses pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, suivi de près par Janet et les autres. Soudain, l'iris s'ouvrit et une lumière blanche franchit le vortex. Les volutes parurent se concentrer sur la rampe d'accès et disparurent en un clin d'œil. A leur place se trouvait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, vêtu d'un ample vêtement ocre et orange comme ceux des moines bouddhistes. Le garçon se tourna et regarda Blair dans les yeux. Celui-ci entendit Sam murmurer derrière lui.

**Sam :**                  Shifu…

**Jim :**          Qui est… Vous le connaissez ?

Sam ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon en faisant signe aux hommes de baisser leurs armes. Jack les rejoignit et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir regarder Shifu dans les yeux.

**Jack :**                  Shifu… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Daniel est…

**Shifu :**       Je sais où il est. Mon père… Apophis… le retient prisonnier.

Le cœur de Blair manqua un battement et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Heureusement, Jim se tenait derrière lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Shifu se dirigea vers eux et s'adressa à Blair.

**Shifu :**       Je sais que Daniel vous est très cher.

**Blair :**                  Comment sais-tu… Il est vivant ?

**Shifu :**                  Oui.

**Jack :**        Tu sais où il est ?

**Shifu :**                  Oui. Il est sur la planète Antoria.

**Blair :**        Il faut y aller tout de suite !

**Hammond :**                  Calmez-vous, Professeur Sandburg. Je n'enverrai personne sur cette planète tant que je n'en saurais pas plus sur cette histoire.

Il fit un signe de tête à Jack et se dirigea vers la sortie. Shifu le suivit sans poser de questions.

**_Samedi, 19h32, SGC, Salle de conférence :_**

Tous le monde s'était assis autour de la table. Seul Shifu demeurait debout à côté de Blair qui avait du mal à tenir en place.

**Shifu :**                  Quand j'ai senti que Daniel était mort, je suis allé avec Oma sur la planète Dexxa…

**Jack :**                  Dexxa ?

**Shifu :**                  Celle où Daniel est mort.

**Hammond :**                  Colonel O'Neill, merci de ne pas l'interrompre.

Jack se renfrogna et croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

**Shifu :**       J'ai vu les Jaffas emmener Daniel dans leur camp et appeler Apophis. Quand il a su qui ils avaient capturé, il est revenu sur Dexxa et l'a emmené dans son vaisseau. Oma m'a défendu d'y aller, mais… je lui ai désobéi et j'ai vu Apophis mettre Daniel dans un sarcophage. Et, Daniel s'est réveillé.

Comme le garçon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir continuer, Hammond le questionna.

**Hammond :**                  Comment sais-tu où Apophis a emmené Daniel ?

**Shifu :**       Je ne pouvais pas quitter le vaisseau tant qu'il était en vol. J'ai donc attendu qu'il se pose et je suis venu jusqu'ici par la Porte de cette planète. Je n'ai pas voulu utiliser celle du vaisseau pour ne pas risquer de me faire prendre.

**Jack :**        Tu n'as pas essayé de sauver Daniel ?

**Shifu :**       Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne sais pas me battre…

Il avait baissé la tête, un sanglot dans la voix. Sam se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Puis elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

**Sam :**         Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Jim, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, se tourna vers Jack.

**Jim :**                  Vous pourriez nous dire qui est cet enfant, qui est Oma et qu'est-ce qu'un sarcophage ?

Blair hocha la tête car c'était exactement les questions qu'il se posait.

**Jack :**                  Shifu est le fils d'Apophis et de Sha're…

**Blair :**                  Sha're ? La femme de Daniel ?

**Jack :**                  Oui. Quand elle était possédée par ce Goa'uld, Amaunet, elle a… conçu un enfant avec Apophis et cet enfant humain, Shifu, possède la mémoire génétique des Goa'uld. C'est ce qu'on appelle un Harsesis.

**Sam :**                  Lorsque Sha're est morte, Daniel lui a juré qu'il protègerait l'enfant contre les Grands Maîtres Goa'ulds. Lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé, il était protégé par une entité extra-terrestre Oma Desala…

**Blair :**                  Mère Nature…

**Sam :**                  Exact. Et, pour répondre à votre dernière question, le sarcophage est un instrument qui permet aux Goa'uld de se régénérer. Sans lui, leurs hôtes vieilliraient et mourraient en une centaine d'années au lieu de plusieurs milliers.

**Blair :**        Et, ce sarcophage a ressuscité Daniel ?

**Jack :**                  Oui. Et ce n'est pas la première fois… mais…

**Blair :**                  Mais quoi ?

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, hésitant à en dire plus. Mais, devant l'angoisse qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux du jeune homme, ils cédèrent.

**Jack :**        Sur les humains qui n'ont pas de larves en eux, le processus engendre une accoutumance. La dernière fois, Daniel était tellement en manque qu'il a faillit me tuer…

**Blair :**                  Mais, ça ne veut pas dire que ça arrivera cette fois-ci ? N'est-ce pas Janet ?

**Janet :**       Je n'en sais rien, Blair. Je ne peux rien dire tant que je n'aurais pas pu examiner Daniel.

**Jim :**                  Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller le secourir.

**Hammond :**                        Vous avez été militaire. Vous savez qu'une opération de sauvetage ne se monte pas comme ça, à la légère. Shifu, peux-tu nous donner des indications sur l'endroit où est retenu le Docteur Jackson ?

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de lui et lui toucha la tempe. Hammond eut un sursaut, puis sourit. Il pouvait voir dans son esprit tout ce que l'enfant avait vu.

**Hammond :**                        C'est une méthode très efficace. Bon, Colonel O'Neill vous dirigerez l'équipe de sauvetage. Teal'c et le Major Carter vous accompagnerons.

**Blair :**        Je viens aussi !

**Jack :**        Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

**Hammond :**    Le Colonel O'Neill a raison. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici.

**Jim :**                  Alors, c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai !

**Hammond :**                        D'accord. Votre aide pourra être précieuse. Shifu, tu peux…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car l'Harsesis s'approchait déjà de Sam pour lui transmettre ses connaissances. Il fit de même avec Jack, Teal'c et Jim.

**Hammond :**                        Colonel O'Neill, trouvez un équipement à l'Inspecteur Ellison. Départ demain matin à 7h !

**Blair :**                  Demain ! Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

**Hammond :**                        Tout le monde a besoin d'une nuit de repos. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre un membre de l'équipe à cause d'un manque de sommeil.

Alors que tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre ses quartiers, Jim remarqua que Scilia, assise à côté de lui, n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le briefing.

**Jim :**          Ca va ?

**Scilia :**                  Oui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et focalisa son ouïe sur les battements de son cœur. Son pouls était si rapide que Jim comprit qu'elle lui avait menti. Il attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce et se rassit. Puis, il lui prit la main.

**Jim :**                  Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La jeune femme soupira.

**Scilia :**                  Je… J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

**Jim :**                  Mais, je suis policier et je risque ma vie tous les jours.

**Scilia :**       Je sais. Mais, ce n'est pas pareil… Imagine qu'Apophis te capture et découvre que tu es une Sentinelle. Il voudra sûrement t'avoir pour hôte…

Jim y réfléchit quelques secondes.

**Jim :**          Tu as raison. Mais, je ne le laisserai pas faire… Fais-moi confiance…

**Scilia :**       Je te fais confiance, mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Jim se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Jim :**          Je t'aime et ne crois pas que tu arriveras à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

**_Samedi, 20h18, SGC, Chambre de Daniel :_**

Blair avait regagné les quartiers de Daniel, suivit par Shifu qui lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec lui. Blair avait accepté, sachant que le jeune garçon ne le gênerait pas. Une fois seuls dans la chambre, Shifu s'assit au bord du lit et se tourna vers Blair qui était resté debout.

**Shifu :**                  Vous aimez Daniel ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à son tour.

**Blair :**                  Oui. Et, je ferai tout pour le sauver… Dis-moi, que ressens-tu envers Daniel et Apophis ? Apophis est ton père biologique.

**Shifu :**       Il est malfaisant. Oma m'a dit de me méfier de lui. Je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un qui fait du mal à Daniel. Ma mère aimait Daniel…

**Blair :**        Et, tu le considère comme ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Harsesis le regarda d'un air étonné et répondit dans un souffle.

**Shifu :**                  Oui.

**Blair :**                  Shifu, je voudrais te demander un service. Peux-tu me montrer Daniel tel que tu l'as vu ?

**Shifu :**                  Oui, mais vous allez souffrir…

Blair comprit que ce n'était pas le procédé utilisé qui lui ferait mal, mais ce qu'il verrait.

**Blair :**        Je veux le voir quand même. S'il te plait.

**Shifu :**                  D'accord.

Il lui fit signe de s'allonger sur le lit et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Puis, Shifu mit la main sur le front de Blair et laissa affluer les souvenirs de sa mémoire.

**_Quelques heures plus tôt, vaisseau d'Apophis :_**

Shifu savait qu'Oma serait en colère qu'il lui ai désobéi, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Daniel entre les mains d'Apophis. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le libérer, mais au moins, il était là. Shifu se dissimula dans un renfoncement et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Shifu avait senti que Daniel était mort, cependant il savait qu'Apophis pouvait le ressusciter grâce au sarcophage. Le Jaffa qui portait le corps de Daniel le laissa tomber au sol. Puis, Apophis entra dans la pièce, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Il sourit et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Les Jaffas s'étaient agenouillés devant leur « Dieu ».

**Apophis :**                  Quelle belle offrande vous m'amenez là… Je suis très satisfait. Mettez-le dans le sarcophage.

Un Jaffa prit le corps de Daniel et le déposa dans le dispositif dont le couvercle se referma aussitôt.

**Apophis :**  Dès qu'il sera réveillé, amenez-le moi !

Lorsque le Goau'ld fut sorti de la pièce, suivi par les Jaffas, Shifu sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le sarcophage. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Daniel n'était pas complètement rétabli et il attendit, réfléchissant à un plan d'évasion. Le jeune garçon était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le couvercle du sarcophage s'ouvrir. Il regarda autour de lui avec crainte, mais aucun Jaffa n'était en vue. Shifu se pencha au dessus de Daniel qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

**Shifu :**                  Daniel… Réveille-toi…

Daniel se redressa d'un bond. Il avait l'air terrorisé. Puis, il se calma en voyant l'Harsesis.

**Daniel :**                  Shifu ? Que fais-tu là ? Où sommes-nous ?

**Shifu :**       Sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Tu étais mort et il t'a ressuscité. Il faut partir d'ici, tout de suite.

**Daniel :**     Tu es fou ! Si Apophis te capture, il se servira de tes connaissances pour se débarrasser des Grands Maîtres et régner sur la galaxie. Va t'en !

Comme le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas, Daniel se leva et lui fit signe de partir. Au moment où Daniel sortait du sarcophage, ils entendirent des pas.

**Daniel :**                  Cache-toi !

Shifu obéit. Daniel ne bougea pas, sachant que les Jaffas le trouveraient facilement. Il savait aussi qu'il devait protéger l'enfant coûte que coûte, même au péril de sa vie. Il l'avait promis à Sha're. Quand les Jaffas le virent debout, il le poussèrent sans ménagement hors de la pièce. Daniel avait perdu ses lunettes, mais il savait que son séjour dans le sarcophage lui permettrait de s'en passer quelques heures. Les Jaffas le conduisirent devant Apophis qui jubilait. Un Jaffa poussa Daniel qui se retrouva à genoux.

**Apophis :**                  Daniel Jackson… Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je vais enfin savoir tout ce que je veux sur la Tauri et sur l'Harsesis.

**Daniel :**     Je ne dirai rien !

Le Goau'ld s'approcha de l'humain et le toisa de sa hauteur.

**Apophis :**                  C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il tendit la main au-dessus de Daniel. Celui-ci se prépara au choc avec le pouvoir de l'œil de Râ[4]. La douleur fut plus intense que jamais et Daniel serra les dents.

**Apophis :**  Où est l'Harsesis ?

Daniel ne répondit pas. Il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais son cerveau ne résista pas et il s'écroula. Apophis serra le poing, furieux.

**Apophis :**                  Ramenez-le dans le sarcophage. Et, quand il en sortira, amenez-le au bourreau.

Les Jaffas obéirent. Shifu, qui était resté dans la salle du sarcophage, eut un sursaut en voyant Daniel à nouveau inconscient.

Lorsque Daniel émergea des brumes de l'inconscience, il vit Shifu qui le regardait avec angoisse.

**Daniel :**     Ne reste pas ici. Tu ne pourras pas m'aider si tu te fais capturer par Apophis. Va sur la Terre prévenir SG-1.

**Shifu :**       Je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

**Daniel :**     Il le faut. Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Apophis ne me tuera pas, je suis bien plus précieux vivant que mort. Va t'en !

Cette fois-ci, le jeune garçon acquiesça. Lorsque les Jaffas revinrent chercher Daniel, Shifu avait dejà disparu. Mais, il savait que le vaisseau était en vol et qu'il ne pourrait pas le quitter tant qu'il ne se serait pas posé sur une planète. Shifu décida donc de suivre les Jaffas qui emmenaient son ami.

Il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois en chemin pour éviter des Jaffas. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs tant qu'il était sur le vaisseau car Apophis aurait pu le repérer grâce à ça. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle où Daniel avait été emmené, il eut un sursaut de terreur. Daniel était suspendu par les bras, au milieu de la pièce, à quelques centimètres du sol. Sa veste et son t-shirt en lambeaux gisaient sur le sol, maculés de sang. De longues traînées rouges lui couvraient le torse et les épaules. Le bourreau tournait autour de lui, un bâton à la main et, de temps en temps, donnait un coup à sa victime. Daniel ne criait pas, il n'en avait plus la force. Son visage était couvert de sang, suite à un coup reçu sur l'arcade sourcilière. Shifu n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette vision. Soudain, il sentit que le vaisseau était en train de se poser et se décida à partir, le cœur déchiré à l'idée de laisser son ami entre les mains du bourreau et d'Apophis.

**_Samedi, 22h34, SGC, Chambre de Daniel :_**

Blair ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il croisa de regard de Shifu et y lut la même douleur que celle que le jeune garçon pouvait lire dans le sien. Blair essuya ses joues inondées de larmes et s'aperçut que Shifu pleurait aussi. Il se rapprocha et prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras. _Daniel, mon amour… Qu'est-ce qu'ils te font ?_

  


* * *

[1] voir épisode « Le feu et l'eau » de Stargate – saison 1

[2] le drapeau, pas Hammond…

[3] voir ma fic « Et si… »

[4] C'est une arme Goau'ld. C'est une sorte de gant métallique et la partie sur la paume est composée d'une pierre qui émet un rayon psychique.


	2. 2e Jour

**2e jour**

**_Dimanche, 7h, SGC, Salle du Stargate :_**

Toute l'équipe était prête à partir. Blair et Shifu se tenaient près de Janet qui regardait le groupe formé par Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Jim. Scilia était dans les bras de Jim, lui souhaitant bonne chance. Le Général Hammond donna l'ordre d'ouvrir la Porte. Jack passa le premier, suivi de Sam et de Teal'c. Au moment de passer la Porte, Jim se tourna vers Blair et lui lança :

**Jim :**          Je te le ramène, je te le promet.

Blair murmura une réponse que seul Jim pouvait entendre.

**Blair :**                  Merci.

**_Dimanche, 7h02, Planète Antoria :_**

Jim eut l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser et eut du mal à rester sur ses jambes en atterrissant de l'autre côté du vortex. Il vacilla et fut soutenu par la poigne ferme de Teal'c.

**Jim :**                  Merci.

Jack et Sam étaient devant eux, armes au poing. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande plaine. Devant eux se dressait l'imposant vaisseau d'Apophis. Jim sentit des frissons glacés lui parcourir le dos en voyant la taille du bâtiment. Jack leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se mirent à couvert derrière le seul bosquet d'arbres présent. Grâce aux informations que Shifu leur avait transmises par télépathie, ils savaient exactement comment entrer dans le vaisseau et récupérer Daniel. Ils se mirent en route.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer dans le vaisseau. Avant de quitter le SGC, ils avaient convenu d'un plan. Sam et Jim devaient faire une diversion pendant que Jack et Teal'c partaient récupérer leur ami. Ils se séparèrent donc.

Jim et Sam avançaient silencieusement. La Sentinelle essayait d'utiliser ses sens au maximum pour repérer les éventuelles patrouilles de Jaffas qu'ils risquaient de croiser. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre, après avoir tué deux gardes, dans la salle du réacteur. Ils se dispersèrent et placèrent les charges de C4. Ils synchronisèrent les retardateurs sur dix minutes et repartirent. Tout au long de l'opération, Jim eut la sensation bizarre d'avoir remonté le temps. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'armée… Et, sa dernière mission s'était soldée par une catastrophe… Qui lui avait permis de devenir une Sentinelle… Sam et lui étaient presque arrivé à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans le vaisseau lorsqu'il entendit des pas. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre et ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, espérant que les Jaffas ne seraient pas trop nombreux. Jim concentra son ouïe en prenant garde à ne pas zoner. Il entendit les cœurs de trois personnes, plus des gargouillis immondes qu'il reconnut comme étant des bruits émis par les symbiotes (il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer en côtoyant Teal'c). Jim montra trois doigts à Sam qui lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Lorsque les Jaffas arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Jim et Sam tirèrent, en abattant deux presque en même temps. Le troisième, surpris, ne pensa même pas à crier pour donner l'alerte, mais prit son arme et visa ses assaillants. Ayant compris son geste, Jim poussa Sam loin de lui et se jeta à terre en tirant. Le Jaffa s'écroula. Jim se releva et se tourna vers Sam. La jeune femme était appuyée contre le mur. Elle était livide et Jim comprit en voyant une tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur son épaule.

**Jim :**                  Sam, vous allez bien ?

**Sam :**         J'ai mal…

Soudain, elle s'effondra et Jim eut à peine le temps de la rattraper. Il l'allongea sur le sol et vit qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Se rappelant ce que Shifu avait dit, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle du sarcophage.

Jack et Teal'c sortirent de la salle du sarcophage en silence. Ils étaient venus là en premier, mais Daniel ne s'y trouvait pas. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de torture que Shifu leur avait indiqué. Deux Jaffas barraient l'accès à la salle, mais ils les descendirent facilement et silencieusement avec les Zat. Puis, ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Tout d'abord, ils ne virent pas leur ami qui était caché à leur vue par un corps imposant. Jack devina que cet homme devait être une sorte de bourreau. Lorsque l'homme se déplaça, Jack eut un haut-le-corps. Daniel était toujours attaché par les poignets, torse-nu. Il avait l'air inconscient. Ses cheveux étaient collés par de la sueur et du sang. Il avait des traces de brûlures sur tout le torse et des marques de fouets. Du sang coulait d'une profonde coupure sur son flanc droit. Jack secoua la tête et détacha enfin les yeux de son ami. Il regarda Teal'c et lut dans son regard qu'il souffrait lui aussi pour leur ami. Jack fit un signe. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Jaffa dans la pièce. Jack visa le bourreau, Teal'c le garde et ils les abattirent simultanément. En entendant les bruits émis par les Zat, Daniel leva la tête. Son visage était ravagé de larmes et il eut du mal à reconnaître ses amis. Ceux-ci entrèrent et le détachèrent. Daniel se laissa tomber dans les bras de Teal'c qui le souleva sans mal.

**Daniel :**                  Jack, merci d'être venu…

**Jack :**        Pas de quoi. Allez, on va vous mettre dans le sarcophage pour vous requinquer.

Daniel ne répondit pas et Jack comprit qu'il s'était évanoui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du sarcophage.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Jack en voyant Jim qui attendait devant le sarcophage fermé.

**Jack :**                  Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où est Carter ?

**Jim :**          Là-dedans.

Il désigna l'appareil d'un mouvement de tête.

**Jim :**          Elle a été gravement blessée et j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Comment va Daniel ?

Teal'c avait posé le jeune homme sur le sol. Il était toujours inconscient.

**Jack :**        Il irait mieux si je pouvais le mettre là-dedans quelques minutes… Il nous reste combien de temps ?

**Jim :**                  Trois minutes.

**Daniel :**                  Trop court…

En entendant la voix de Daniel, Jack s'approcha de lui.

**Jack :**                  Vous en êtes sûr ?

**Daniel :**                  Croyez-moi, Jack, j'y ai passé assez de temps pour savoir combien dure une guérison totale et c'est trop court… Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

**Jack :**                  Dix-huit heures environ…

Daniel referma les yeux et soupira.

**Daniel :**     J'ai eu l'impression que ça faisait plusieurs semaines…

Jack sursauta en entendant le sarcophage s'ouvrir. Il laissa Daniel sous la protection de Teal'c et s'approcha de son Major qui se relevait.

**Jack :**                  Carter, ça va ?

**Sam :**                  Oui, Mon Colonel. Et Daniel ?

**Jack :**                  C'est pas brillant… Mais, on n'a pas le temps de le mettre dans le sarcophage. Le Docteur Frasier va devoir nous le remettre sur pieds…

Jack fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Daniel étant toujours porté par Teal'c. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre à l'extérieur et se hâtèrent vers la Porte. Alors que Sam composait les coordonnées de la Terre et envoyait le signal de reconnaissance, Jack et Jim se tenaient prêts à se défendre, tournés vers le vaisseau. Au moment où le vortex s'ouvrait, le C4 explosa. La terre trembla et ils se dépêchèrent de passer la Porte.

**_Dimanche, 08h29, SGC, Salle du Stargate :_**

Blair n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Il faisait les cent pas devant la Porte des Etoiles. Janet et Shifu étaient assis dans un coin de la salle. La doctoresse avait fait amener un brancard et une trousse de secours pour le cas où. Personne ne parlait, mais on pouvait sentir la tension qui flottait dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Janet se leva et intercepta Blair.

**Janet :**                  Vous devriez vous asseoir. Ca ne sert à rien d'user le sol…

Blair lui fit un faible sourire et soupira.

**Blair :**                  Vous avez raison… Mais, j'ai tellement peur qu'ils arrivent trop tard…

**Janet :**       Je sais ce que vous ressentez.

Blair la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle était prête à pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se consolèrent mutuellement. Puis, ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Shifu qui n'avait pas bougé.

**Blair :**                  Shifu, tu es sûr que Daniel est toujours vivant ?

**Shifu :**                  Oui. Il…

Un grondement monta de la Porte des Etoiles qui commença sa rotation, annonçant une arrivée imminente. Blair, Janet et Shifu se levèrent, le cœur plein d'espoir. Le Général Hammond les rejoignit. Lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit, le technicien les informa qu'ils avaient reçu le code de SG-1. 

Sam apparut la première, suivie de Jim, Teal'c qui portait toujours Daniel et Jack qui fermait la marche. Blair eut un choc en voyant dans quel état était son amant. Il voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Hammond le retint par le bras afin de permettre à Janet et aux brancardiers de s'approcher. Teal'c déposa doucement son ami sur le chariot et il fut emmené en vitesse à l'infirmerie, suivi de près par Blair et les autres. Une fois là, Janet leur demanda d'attendre dehors, le temps qu'elle donne les premiers soins à Daniel. Jack en profita pour faire son rapport au Général Hammond.

Blair se morfondait derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Jim se tenait à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. Scilia, qui avait été prévenue, arriva et se dirigea vers eux. Avant qu'elle ne demande quelque chose, Jim lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle comprit et attendit avec eux en silence, blottie dans les bras de la Sentinelle.

**_Dimanche, 10h42, SGC, Infirmerie :_**

Janet laissa un infirmier terminer les points de suture sur le flanc de Daniel. Elle avait eu très peur en le voyant dans cet état et avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre en larmes en le soignant. Heureusement, son professionnalisme l'avait aidé à faire abstraction de sa peine. Elle attendit que l'infirmier ait terminé le bandage et elle sortit. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du parler au Général Hammond en premier, mais elle se dirigea vers Blair.

**Blair :**                  Janet, comment va t'il ?

**Janet :**       Il est hors de danger. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché. Il a trois côtes cassées et une blessure assez profonde sur le côté droit. Mais il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles physiques.

**Hammond :**   Et psychologiques ?

**Janet :**       Je ne peux rien dire tant qu'il n'a pas repris connaissance…

**Blair :**        Je peux le voir ?

**Janet :**                  Bien sûr.

**Hammond :**                  J'aimerai un rapport détaillé, Colonel.

**Jack :**        A vos ordres, Mon Général.

Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Jim et Scilia suivirent Hammond vers la salle de briefing. Shifu comprit qu'il devait laisser les deux hommes seuls et il suivit les autres. Blair prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans l'infirmerie, Janet à sa suite.

Daniel avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. S'il n'y avait pas eu la perfusion qui sortait de son bras et le pansement qui couvrait une partie de son front, Blair aurait pu croire que rien n'était arrivé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit aussi près de Daniel qu'il le pouvait. Il se pencha vers lui et passa une main hésitante sur sa joue. Daniel ne réagit pas. Janet, qui se tenait près de la porte, soupira et sortit. Elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait faire revenir le jeune homme des brumes de l'inconscient, c'était Blair et personne d'autre.

**Blair :**                  Daniel, tu m'entends ? J'espère que oui. J'ai eu vraiment très peur pour toi… J'ai cru que tu étais mort… Et, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi…

Il prit la main de Daniel dans les siennes et n'essaya pas de retenir les larmes qui roulèrent librement sur ses joues.

**Blair :**        Je ne veux pas te perdre, Daniel… Je t'aime…

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et porta la main de Daniel à ses lèvres. Soudain, il sentit un frémissement dans ses mains. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda attentivement l'homme qu'il aimait pour essayer de détecter une évolution quelconque. Il soupira. _J'ai dû rêver…_ Mais, les doigts de Daniel bougèrent et Blair comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination.

**Blair :**                  Daniel ? Tu m'entends ?

**Daniel :**                  Blair… C'est toi ? Où suis-je ?

La voix de Daniel était faible et éraillée.

**Blair :**                  Oui, mon amour… Tout va bien, tu es au SGC. Tu es à l'infirmerie…

**Daniel :**     J'ai mal.

**Blair :**        Je sais. Je vais appeler Janet pour qu'elle te donne un calmant.

**Daniel :**                  Non… Pas tout de suite…

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, mais Blair n'eut pas besoin de voir son regard pour savoir qu'il souffrait.

**Daniel :**                  Blair, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais… Je t'aime…

**Blair :**                  Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'archéologue qui sourit faiblement. Alors que Blair se rasseyait, Daniel ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son regard était embué de larmes.

**Blair :**        Je vais appeler Janet, tu veux bien ?

**Daniel :**                  Oui.

Blair appuya sur le bouton d'alarme. Il savait que le biper de Janet allait se mettre en route et qu'elle serait là d'une seconde à l'autre.

Lorsque Janet entra dans la pièce, Blair s'aperçut qu'il avait compté le temps qu'elle avait mis pour arriver. _24 secondes ! Très efficace !_ En voyant son patient et ami réveillé, Janet fut soulagée. Elle n'avait rien dit aux autres, mais elle avait eu peur que Daniel ne sombre dans un coma profond. A présent, tout avait l'air de s'arranger.

**Janet :**                  Contente de vous revoir, Daniel !

**Daniel :**                  Merci. Moi aussi.

**Janet :**                  Blair, je vais devoir lui faire quelques examens complémentaires. Vous…

**Blair :**        Pas question que je sorte d'ici !

La doctoresse sourit.

**Janet :**       Je voulais juste vous demander de vous reculer un peu que je puisse approcher de mon patient.

Blair sourit à son tour et recula avec sa chaise, s'installant seulement à deux mètres de Daniel. Janet fit subir quelques examens au jeune homme qui ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer Blair en souriant.

**Janet :**       Je vais regarder où en est votre blessure. Ca risque de faire un peu mal quand je vais enlever le pansement.

**Daniel :**                  Faites ce qu'il faut.

Lorsqu'elle souleva le pansement, Janet eut un sursaut. Blair, qui s'en était aperçu, s'approcha.

**Blair :**                  Que se passe t'il ?

**Janet :**                  C'est incroyable… La blessure est presque cicatrisée…

**Blair :**        Et, je suppose que ce n'est pas normal.

**Janet :**       Pas du tout. Attendez, je vais vérifier quelque chose et je reviens.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans son labo pour récupérer les résultats des analyses de sang de Daniel. Puis, elle retourna auprès de son patient.

**Janet :**                  Tout s'explique !

**Blair :**                  Comment ça ?

**Janet :**       Il vaudrait mieux que j'appelle les autres.

Elle se dirigea vers un téléphone intérieur et demanda au Général Hammond de venir à l'infirmerie. Il arriva en quelques secondes, suivi par Jack, Sam, Shifu, Teal'c, Jim et Scilia.

**Janet :**                  Mon Général, je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

**Hammond :**   Je vous écoute, Docteur.

**Janet :**       Je viens de regarder les analyses de sang que j'ai effectuées tout à l'heure. Et, j'ai découvert des marqueurs de protéines dans le sang de Daniel. Les mêmes que dans celui du Major Carter[1].

**Sam :**                  Vous voulez dire que Daniel a été possédé par un Goa'uld ?

**Janet :**                  Non, il y a une infime différence… Je pense que ces protéines sont entrées dans son organisme quand il était dans le sarcophage.

**Hammond :**   Et quels sont les effets de ces protéines ?

Janet se tourna vers Daniel qui lui fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire.

**Janet :**                  Voyez vous-même !

Ils approchèrent du lit et Janet souleva le bandage qui couvrait une partie de l'abdomen du jeune homme. Jack et Sam se regardèrent, héberlués. Teal'c haussa un sourcil. Jim fut le premier à réagir à haute voix.

**Jim :**          Ce n'est pas possible !

La blessure de Daniel était totalement cicatrisée.

**Janet :**       Je pense, non je suis certaine, que ces protéines ont accéléré le processus de guérison.

**Hammond :**   Cet état est-il permanent ? Le Docteur Jackson est-il immunisé à vie ?

Janet soupira.

**Janet :**                  Non, malheureusement. J'ai effectué une deuxième analyse avec un échantillon de sang prélevé quelques minutes plus tard et il apparaît que le taux de protéines avait chuté de 5 % environ. En 15 minutes.

**Jack :**        Si je comprends bien, Daniel va guérir en quelques heures, mais s'il est à nouveau blessé, il guérira normalement ?

**Janet :**                  C'est exactement ça, Mon Colonel !

Daniel regardait ses amis en souriant. La douleur avait pratiquement disparu et il se sentait de mieux en mieux.

**Daniel :**     Au fait, je suis ravi de vous revoir.

**Jack :**                  Nous aussi, Danny boy !

**Daniel :**                  Jack !

**Jack :**                  Daniel ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

**Sam :**         Et voilà ! Ca recommence !

Puis, elle se pencha vers Daniel et lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Shifu n'avait pas encore osé s'approcher, mais Scilia, qui était derrière lui, le poussa doucement en avant.

**Daniel :**                  Shifu… Viens…

Le jeune garçon s'avança et prit la main que Daniel lui tendait.

**Daniel :**                  Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Sans crier gare, Shifu se jeta dans les bras de Daniel en pleurant. Le jeune archéologue le serra contre lui en souriant, mais il était prêt à pleurer lui aussi.

**Janet :**                  Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout, tout le monde dehors ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon patient guérit vite qu'il faut le fatiguer.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent. Seul Blair resta. Il rapprocha sa chaise et reprit la main de Daniel dans les siennes.

**Blair :**                  Repose-toi, je veille sur toi, mon amour.

Daniel lui sourit et ferma les yeux.

**_Dimanche, 12h47, SGC, Infirmerie :_**

Blair sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi, terrassé par la fatigue et les émotions des derniers jours. Il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé et vit que Daniel s'agitait dans son lit. Il le secoua doucement, puis plus rudement en voyant qu'il n'avait aucun résultat. Daniel se redressa d'un bond en criant.

**Daniel :**     Je ne dirai rien !

**Blair :**                  Calme-toi, Daniel. Tu es en sécurité.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il était et avec qui. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit.

**Daniel :**                  C'était horrible !

**Blair :**        Tu veux en parler ?

**Daniel :**     J'ai rêvé que j'avais eu une hallucination, que Jack et les autres n'étaient pas venus me chercher et que j'étais toujours entre les mains d'Apophis et de son bourreau…

Il s'arrêta, secoué de sanglots. Blair s'assit au bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras.

**Blair :**        Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là.

Il le berça quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il sentit que Daniel s'était calmé, Blair voulut retourner sur sa chaise, mais son amant le retint.

**Daniel :**     Tu veux bien rester près de moi ?

**Blair :**                  Bien sûr.

Blair se coucha sur le lit et Daniel se blottit dans ses bras où il s'endormit presque instantanément.

**_Dimanche, 12h52, SGC, Mess :_**

Jim, Scilia, Jack et Sam étaient en train de déjeuner lorsque Shifu les rejoignit.

**Shifu :**       Je vais devoir partir.

**Sam :**                  Déjà ?

**Shifu :**                  Oma m'a demandé de la rejoindre.

**Jack :**                  Comment… Laisse tomber ! Elle n'est pas trop fâchée que tu lui ai désobéi ?

**Shifu :**                  Non. Quand elle a su que Daniel était sauvé, elle m'a dit que j'avais eu raison d'écouter mon cœur. Je vais dire au revoir à Daniel et je m'en vais.

**Jim :**                  Attends-moi, je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Blair n'a quasiment rien mangé de la journée et, le connaissant, je suis certain que son estomac doit commencer à crier famine.

La Sentinelle se leva, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Scilia et prit un sandwich pour son Guide. Puis, suivant Shifu, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

En chemin, Jim tendit l'oreille pour savoir s'il ne risquait pas de déranger les amoureux. Il comprit que Daniel devait dormir, mais pas Blair.

**Jim :**                  Shifu, je crois que tu devrais m'attendre ici. Je vais aller voir si Daniel est réveillé.

**Shifu :**                  Vous êtes une Sentinelle.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Jim ne fut pas surpris car il avait compris que cet enfant avait lui aussi des pouvoirs hors du commun. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. Puis, il entra doucement dans l'infirmerie.

En voyant les deux hommes allongés sur le lit, Daniel blotti dans les bras de Blair, Jim se félicita d'avoir laissé Shifu à l'extérieur. Blair se redressa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit à son ami. Puis, il se dégagea doucement, en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Daniel. Il alla rejoindre Jim près de la porte.

**Jim :**                  Comment va t'il ?

**Blair :**        Il fait des cauchemars… Mais, à part ça, il a l'air d'aller bien. Au fait, merci de me l'avoir ramené vivant… Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à vivre sans lui…

**Jim :**          Je sais ce que c'est… Quand tu es… Quand Alex Barnes t'a tué, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi…

Blair se jeta soudainement dans les bras de Jim, qui, surpris, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il referma les bras sur son Guide et le serra contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne s'était rendu compte du regard jaloux qui se posait sur eux.

Blair se dégagea des bras de Jim aussi soudainement qu'il s'y était jeté. Puis, il se tourna vers Daniel et vit qu'il était réveillé.

**Blair :**                  Daniel, ça va ?

**Daniel :**     De mieux en mieux.

Jim alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer Shifu qui se dirigea aussitôt vers le jeune archéologue.

**Shifu :**       Je dois partir, Daniel.

**Daniel :**     Je comprends. Merci, Shifu.

Il le serra dans ses bras en souriant. Soudain, le jeune garçon parut se dissoudre et une lumière blanche et vive le remplaça. La lumière sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le Stargate qui venait de s'activer. Le Général Hammond, qui était au courrant du départ du jeune garçon, ordonna qu'on laisse l'iris ouvert. Et Shifu partit.

Lorsque l'Harsesis eut quitté le SGC, le Général Hammond décréta que SG-1 avait besoin de repos. Aussi, il leur accorda une semaine de permission, le temps que Daniel soit complètement rétabli. Teal'c décida de retourner voir sa femme et son fils sur Chulak. Blair demanda à Janet si Daniel pouvait prendre l'avion car il voulait l'emmener à Cascade. La doctoresse n'y vit aucun inconvénient, bien qu'elle ait préféré garder son patient auprès d'elle pour des raisons pas seulement médicales. Jim proposa alors à Sam et Jack de se joindre à eux et ils acceptèrent.

  


* * *

[1] Sam a été possédée par le Tok'ra Jolinar de Malkchour. Jolinar s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Sam et depuis, celle-ci a dans son sang du Naquada (métal inconnu sur Terre et l'un des composants de la Porte des Etoiles) et des marqueurs de protéines spécifiques.


	3. 3e Jour

**3e jour**

**_Lundi, 7h14, Loft, Cascade :_**

Blair s'éveilla en souriant. Il sentait le corps chaud de Daniel contre le sien et ça suffisait à le mettre en forme pour la journée. Ils étaient rentrés tard la veille et, épuisés par le voyage, ils s'étaient mis au lit aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'étaient endormis. Scilia était rentrée chez elle accompagnée par Jim qui avait décidé de laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls au loft et qui ne s'était pas fait prié pour passer la nuit avec la jeune femme. Sam et Jack avaient pris des chambres à l'hôtel Royal, qui malgré son nom, n'avait que deux étoiles, mais était l'un des plus agréables de la ville. Blair se demandait quand ces deux-là finiraient pas s'avouer leurs sentiments lorsqu'il sentit que Daniel se réveillait.

**Daniel :**     Bonjour.

**Blair :**        Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

**Daniel :**     Oui. Mais arrête de me le demander, s'il te plaît…

**Blair :**        Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui y répondit avec ferveur. Lorsque Daniel le laissa enfin respirer, Blair soupira.

**Blair :**        Il faut que j'aille travailler. Simon ne voudra jamais que je prenne « encore » un jour de repos.

**Daniel :**     Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me reposer un peu.

**Blair :**        Ecoute, j'ai une idée. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au Central à l'heure du déjeuner et on ira pique-niquer dans le parc.

**Daniel :**     On est en mars… Il ne risque pas de faire un peu frais ?

Blair fit la moue et Daniel ne put pas résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

**Blair :**        Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? C'est terrible, à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, mon cerveau ne sait plus où il habite…

Daniel se mit à rire et se redressa sur un coude.

**Daniel :**     Je te conseille de te lever tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que ton cerveau soit aux abonnés absents pendant quelques heures…

Blair rit à son tour et se leva. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon bleu, assorti à ses yeux. Daniel le dévora du regard pendant qu'il s'habillait. Quand il eut terminé, il revint embrasser son amant et sortit de la chambre. Daniel se laissa retomber sur le lit et ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

**_Lundi, 8h30, Central de la Police, Cascade :_**

Jim était déjà arrivé lorsque Blair sortit de l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son coéquipier.

**Jim :**          Salut ! Comment va Daniel ?

**Blair :**        De mieux en mieux…

Un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres.

**Jim :**          Je peux me passer des détails, merci.

Simon choisi ce moment pour sortir de son bureau en hurlant.

**Simon :**      Ellison, Sandburg ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

Jim se tourna vers son ami, l'air faussement mécontent.

**Jim :**          Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

**Blair :**        Mais, rien ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui est sensé avoir fait quelque chose de mal ?

Jim sourit et se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, Simon leur demanda de s'asseoir. Puis, il prit un de ses fameux cigares et commença à le mâchouiller. Jim comprit que leur chef était vraiment en colère. Ils attendirent que Simon commence.

**Simon :**      Je viens d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle… Très mauvaise…

Il hésitait à leur annoncer, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Autant que ça soit lui.

**Simon :**      L'hôpital psychiatrique de New York vient d'appeler…

Jim sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Blair pâlit.

**Blair :**        C'est là qu'est enfermée Alex Barnes…

**Simon :**      Etait enfermée… Elle s'est échappée cette nuit…

**Jim :**          Oh mon Dieu !

Il se tourna vers son partenaire. Blair était plus blanc que sa chemise. Jim se rapprocha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

**Jim :**          Ne t'inquiètes pas, Blair. Je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal… Pas cette fois !

Blair déglutit avec difficulté et se retourna vers Simon.

**Blair :        **Ils savent où elle est ?

**Simon :**      Elle a laissé un message sur les murs de sa cellule, « Ellison est à moi ». Ecrit avec son propre sang.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Ce fut Jim qui le rompit.

**Jim :**          Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne me retrouve. Elle est folle. Elle risque de faire du mal à quelqu'un…

Scilia ! Il faut que je la prévienne qu'elle est en danger ! 

**Jim :**          Il faut que j'appelle Scilia.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau. Blair le suivit, mais il avait l'impression d'être un zombie. Simon ne savait pas quoi faire pour les aider. Alex Barnes était une Sentinelle. Folle à lier par dessus le marché. Si elle mettait la main sur Jim ou Blair avant qu'eux ne l'attrapent, il avait peur de ce qu'elle leur ferait.

Jim prit son portable et composa le numéro de Scilia. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et son répondeur se mit en route.

**Jim :**          Scilia, c'est moi ! On a un gros problème. Si tu entends ce message, viens au Central, le plus rapidement possible.

Blair ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Alex ne connaissait pas l'existence de Daniel, pas plus que celle de Scilia, mais elle allait sûrement aller au loft en premier. Sans attendre que Jim ait terminé de passer son appel, il quitta le Central et prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. 

**_Lundi, 9h12, Loft, Cascade :_**

Quand Blair arriva au loft, Daniel était installé sur le sofa, en train de lire. En voyant l'air paniqué de son amant, le jeune homme laissa tomber son livre et se leva.

**Daniel :**     Blair, que se passe t'il ?

**Blair :**        Alex Barnes s'est échappée…

**Daniel :**     Celle qui…

**Blair :**        Celle qui m'a noyé dans la fontaine de l'Université…

Daniel s'approcha de Blair et le prit dans ses bras.

**Daniel :**     Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je l'empêcherai de te faire du mal.

Blair ne répondit pas. Il était terrorisé. Daniel le conduisit vers le sofa où il l'obligea à s'asseoir.

**Daniel :**     Tu penses qu'elle va venir ici ?

**Blair :**        Je ne sais pas. Jim est parti prévenir Scilia… Elle veut Jim et elle est prête à tout pour l'avoir… Dire que je ne faisais plus de cauchemars depuis quelques mois seulement…

Daniel reprit son amant dans ses bras. Blair se blottit contre lui, tremblant de tous ses membres. Daniel le berça comme un petit enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler.

**Daniel :**     Tu veux que je demande à Sam et Jack de venir ? Ils pourront nous protéger.

**Blair :**        Non. Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger. J'ai déjà assez de mal à supporter le fait qu'elle pourrait venir ici et te faire du mal, je ne veux pas les impliquer…

**_Lundi, 10h04, Appartement de Scilia, Cascade :_**

Jim était furieux et horriblement inquiet. Furieux parce qu'un embouteillage causé par le renversement sur la chaussée d'un camion transportant des poulets l'avait obligé à faire un détour qui lui avait pris plus d'une demi-heure. Et inquiet parce que pendant tout le trajet il avait appelé chez Scilia et qu'il était tombé sur son répondeur à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il l'avait quittée au matin, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne bougerait pas de chez elle car elle devait travailler sur sa thèse.

Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! 

Jim gara son pick-up devant l'immeuble et monta les deux étages quatre à quatre. Pendant qu'il montait, il tendit l'oreille vers l'appartement, mais il y avait trop de bruits et il dut attendre d'être arrivé devant la porte pour se rendre compte que le logement était vide. Il utilisa sa clé et entra. Il fut immédiatement assaillis par une odeur très caractéristique, surtout pour un flic : l'odeur du chloroforme.

Mon Dieu, non ! 

Il entra dans le salon et vit des traces de lutte. Jim comprit que la jeune femme avait essayé de se débattre, mais Alex avait été plus forte. Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Il faut trouver où Alex l'a emmenée… 

Il fit le tour du salon et découvrit un pétale de rose sur la table basse. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait aucun bouquet dans la pièce. Jim prit le pétale et le sentit. C'était le parfum d'une variété de roses très particulière et Jim savais que cette fleur ne se trouvait qu'à un seul endroit à Cascade : le jardin botanique de l'Université. Jim sortit et fonça vers sa voiture, bien décidé à sauver Scilia et à mettre la main sur Alex Barnes.

**_Lundi, 10h38, Quelque part à Cascade :_**

Scilia s'éveilla avec un mal de tête terrible, comme si elle avait pris une cuite la veille, mais elle savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Elle regardait autour d'elle, se demandant où elle était lorsqu'elle se souvint. On avait sonné à la porte et elle était allé ouvrir. C'était une jeune femme blonde, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, un bouquet de roses à la main. Elle lui avait dit que c'était de la part de Jim. Scilia avait pris les fleurs et la jeune femme lui avait demandé de signer un papier. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu son stylo, alors Scilia était allée dans le salon pour en prendre un. Elle n'avait pas entendu la femme la suivre et avait juste eu le réflexe de se débattre quand elle avait senti le coton sous son nez.

_Jim, où es-tu ?_

Scilia essaya de se redresser. Elle était assise par-terre, les bras entravés dans une camisole de force. Elle était dans l'obscurité, mais elle entendait un bruit d'eau qui coulait au loin et sentait un relent d'égouts. Soudain, elle fut aveuglée par l'éclat d'une torche.

**Scilia :**       Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

**Voix :**        Je veux James ! Il est à moi ! Je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de Sandburg, mais je réussirai à me débarrasser de vous.

Scilia frissonna.

**Scilia :**       Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

**Voix :**        Puisque vous tenez tellement à connaître mon nom, je suis Alex Barnes. Je pense que ce cher James a du vous parler de moi…

_Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est la folle qui a essayé de tuer Blair !_

**Scilia :**       Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?

**Alex :**        Voyons, c'est évident ! James Ellison est à moi et vous étiez en travers de mon chemin… J'ai donc décidé de vous éliminer.

**Scilia :**       Ecoutez, si vous voulez Jim, il est à vous, je vous le laisse ! Mais, laissez-moi partir, s'il vous plait…

**Alex :**        Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote ! Votre mort me sera encore plus agréable. Et, quand j'aurais fini avec vous, j'irai m'occuper de ce fouineur d'anthropologiste… Et, cette fois-ci, il n'en réchappera pas. Pas plus que son petit-ami…

**Scilia :**       Vous pouvez me dire où on est ?

**Alex :**        Nous sommes dans le collecteur principal. Et, comble de malchance pour vous, la météo annonce un orage très violent en fin de matinée… Pas la peine d'essayer de vous échapper, les seules issues sont la grille par laquelle je vous ai amenée, qui sera bien entendu fermée, et les ouvertures par lesquelles l'eau va arriver.

Scilia essaya d'analyser la situation sans paniquer. L'orage allait faire monter le niveau des égouts. Et, l'endroit où elle se trouvait allait être totalement inondé. Mais, avec un peu de chance, Jim arriverait à temps pour la sauver. Scilia se raccrocha à cet espoir.

**Alex :**        Assez parlé ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Jim. Bonne baignade !

Lorsque la lumière de la torche d'Alex disparut, Scilia se sentie envahie par la panique et hurla.

**_Lundi, 11h09, Jardin botanique, Cascade :_**

Jim gara son pick-up devant l'entrée principale. Il allait entrer dans le parc lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Sam et Jack.

**Jim :**          Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**Sam :**         On se promène. Et vous ?

**Jim :**          Scilia a disparu. Elle a été enlevée par une folle du nom d'Alex Barnes.

**Jack :**        On peut vous aider ?

**Jim :**          Merci, mais c'est quelque chose entre elle et moi.

Jack ouvrit sa veste et montra à Jim qu'il était armé.

**Jack :**        Vous nous avez aidé à récupérer Daniel, on peut bien vous aider sur ce coup.

Sam acquiesça et sortit discrètement son arme de sa poche.

**Jim :**          D'accord. Suivez-moi !

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin et Jim se dirigea vers la serre des roses.

**Jim :**          J'ai oublié de vous dire : Alex Barnes est une Sentinelle et elle est très dangereuse…

Jack parut sur le point de poser une question, mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment.

**Jack :**        Compris.

Jim fit signe à Sam et à Jack de faire le tour de la serre, chacun par un côté. Puis, il entra. La chaleur étouffante le prit à la gorge et il mit quelques secondes à retrouver son souffle. Il tendit ses sens au maximum, mais il n'entendait rien de plus que le bruit des roses en train de pousser. Soudain, un sifflement strident retentit et il tomba à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles. Lorsque le bruit s'arrêta, il se redressa et se trouva nez-à-nez avec le canon d'un revolver. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard dément d'Alex Barnes. Il fut surpris, agréablement, de ne plus ressentir aucune attraction pour cette femme. Il ne ressentait que de la haine à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait fait à Blair et de ce qu'elle risquait d'avoir fait à Scilia.

**Alex :**        James… Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… Tu es enfin à moi…

Il se releva.

**Jim :**          Jamais ! Tu vas me payer tout le mal que tu as fait.

**Alex :**        C'est ce que tu crois… Dis-moi, tu tiens vraiment à cette Scilia ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

**Alex :**        Parce que si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, elle mourra très bientôt…

**Jim :**          Où est-elle ?

**Alex :**        Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ! Sinon, à quoi ça aurait servi que je me donne tout ce mal ?

**Jim :**          Que veux-tu de moi ?

**Alex :**        Tu vas venir avec moi au temple des Sentinelles et tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé…

Le tonnerre gronda et la pluie fouetta les vitres de la serre avec violence. Jim se demandait où étaient passés Sam et Jack lorsqu'il les entendit. Il espéra qu'Alex ne les avait pas repérés. Malheureusement, lorsque Jack arriva dans le champ de vision de Jim, celui-ci sut qu'ils avaient raté leur coup.

**Alex :**        N'approchez pas !

Son arme était toujours pointée sur Jim et il savait qu'elle préférerait le voir mort plutôt que de le laisser lui échapper une fois de plus. Jim réfléchit à toute vitesse, mais ne trouvait pas comment se débarrasser de l'autre Sentinelle. Soudain, un éclair violent zébra le ciel, à quelques mètres de là, juste face à Alex. Celle-ci leva son bras libre pour se protéger les yeux et Jim en profita pour lui sauter dessus.

Jack et Sam étaient derrière eux, impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient pas tirer sur Alex sans risquer de blesser Jim.

**Jack :**        Pourquoi on a jamais un Zat quand on en a besoin…

Jim prit le dessus sur Alex qui tomba au sol. Elle avait lâché son arme qui gisait par-terre, à quelques centimètres de sa main. Le policier se pencha et prit l'arme, sans quitter son ennemie des yeux. Alors qu'il se redressait, il vit quelque chose briller dans la main d'Alex.

_Un couteau !_

Il la mit en joue, mais elle s'était déjà relevée et avait lancé son arme en direction de Jack et Sam. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas vu le danger et Jack reçut le couteau dans le bras droit. Il lâcha son arme, laissant le champ libre à Alex pour s'enfuir. Sam se précipita vers son Colonel pour l'aider pendant que Jim partait à la poursuite de la dangereuse Sentinelle. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, trempé comme une souche, l'air déçu et furieux.

**Jim :**          Elle m'a échappé… Vous allez bien ?

**Jack :**        J'ai connu pire. Et mieux…

Sam lui avait fait un bandage avec un mouchoir.

**Sam :**         Il faut que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. La blessure a l'air superficielle, mais il va falloir faire des points de suture.

**Jim :**          Je vous dépose à l'hôpital et je rentre au loft. Je suis sûre qu'elle va y aller car elle sait que Blair est là-bas et que je ferais tout pour le protèger.

**Jack :**        Elle est vraiment cinglée…

**Jim :**          Comme vous dites !

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il allait arriver à arrêter Alex et qu'il lui ferait avouer où elle avait caché Scilia.

**_Lundi, 11h22, Collecteur principal, Cascade :_**

Scilia avait réussi à se mettre debout et, ne pouvant rester inactive, elle avait commencé à longer le mur, dans le noir, pour essayer de trouver une issue, malgré ce que lui avait dit Alex. Elle entendit l'orage éclater et l'eau commença à couler de larges ouvertures près du plafond. Elle s'arrêta à l'opposé et s'appuya au mur. Elle avait mal aux bras à cause de la camisole. L'eau commençait à monter. Elle en avait jusqu'aux chevilles et calcula qu'il faudrait moins de deux heures pour qu'elle en ait jusqu'aux épaules.

_Jim !_

**_Lundi, 11h23, Loft, Cascade :_**

L'orage n'était pas très violent, mais le ciel s'était assombri au point qu'il faisait presque aussi sombre qu'au milieu de la nuit. Blair avait allumé une petite lampe qui donnait une ambiance feutrée au loft. Daniel et lui étaient debout devant la vitre, fascinés par les éclairs, essayant de ne pas penser à Alex Barnes. Un éclair plus puissant que les autres fit sursauter Blair qui retourna vers le sofa. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Daniel le rattrapa et se planta en face de lui. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le baiser était tendre, puis devint plus passionné, presque violent. Daniel fit basculer son amant sur le sofa et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

**Blair :**        Daniel… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça…

**Daniel :**     Mais si, tu verras, ça ira mieux après.

Blair faillit se laisser convaincre, mais il repensa à Alex et secoua la tête. Il essaya de repousser le jeune archéologue, mais son bras droit était bloqué sous son corps et Daniel lui tenait fermement le poignet gauche, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Blair se tortilla, de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de son amant.

**Blair :**        Daniel, arrête, s'il te plaît.

Ce fut comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Daniel repris possession de ses lèvres et Blair gémit en sentant que son partenaire l'avait mordu. Quand il put à nouveau parler, il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Les yeux de Daniel étaient ceux d'un fou. Il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur d'intelligence dans ses yeux bleus, juste une lueur de lubricité. Blair se débattit, mais Daniel le tenait fermement et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Blair, puis n'y arrivant pas, la déchira sauvagement. Lorsqu'il commença à s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon, Blair s'écria :

**Blair :**        Daniel, je t'en prie, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

Lorsque Jim arriva au loft, après avoir déposé Sam et Jack à l'hôpital, tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'Alex ne l'ait pas devancé. Il commença à monter les escaliers, l'ascenseur étant encore en panne. Arrivé à l'étage en dessous du loft, il entendit la voix de Blair.

**Blair :**        Ne fais pas ça !

Jim accéléra, paniqué à l'idée qu'Alex s'en prendre à nouveau à Blair. Soudain, il entendit une autre supplique de son Guide qui lui fit comprendre que la dangereuse Sentinelle n'était pour rien dans l'histoire.

**Blair :**        Daniel, calme toi !

Au ton de son ami, Jim comprit qu'il y avait un problème et ne se posa pas de questions. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et eut une demi-seconde d'hésitation en voyant les deux hommes allongés sur le sofa dans une position plus qu'intime. Mais, en voyant le visage de Blair, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il attrapa Daniel par les épaules et le força à s'éloigner de Blair.

**Blair :**        Jim…

La Sentinelle remarqua immédiatement les ecchymoses qui se formaient sur le torse de son Guide. Il se tourna vers Daniel, les poings serrés et stoppa net. Daniel le menaçait avec un revolver. Jim reconnut l'arme de service de Blair et vit l'étui vide posé sur la table basse.

**Daniel :**     Blair est à moi ! J'en ai marre que vous vous interposiez sans arrêt entre nous !

Blair se leva, serrant sa chemise déchirée contre lui, et avança doucement vers son amant.

**Blair :**        Daniel, ne fait pas l'idiot. Rends-moi mon arme…

**Voix :**        Quelle belle réunion de famille !

Les trois hommes sursautèrent en entendant Alex qui les regardait, appuyée au chambranle de la porte d'entrée, une arme pointée sur Blair.

**Blair :**        Alex…

**Alex :**        Sandburg… Tu es coriace… J'étais pourtant persuadée que je t'avais tué… Qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui, James est à moi et tu vas mourir, pour de bon.

Elle parut alors remarquer que Daniel braquait une arme sur Jim. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

**Alex :**        Si j'ai bien compris, James vous gêne et vous aimeriez vous en débarrasser ?

**Daniel :**     Oui, c'est tout à fait ça !

**Alex :**        Je vous propose un marché. On baisse tous les deux nos armes et j'emmène Ellison. Et, je vous promet que vous ne le reverrez jamais roder autour de votre mec.

Alors que Daniel réfléchissait à la proposition de la jeune femme, Jim tenta de le raisonner.

**Jim :**          Ne l'écoutez pas !

**Daniel :**     La ferme !

**Blair :**        Daniel, il a raison. Elle est folle. Elle m'a déjà tué une fois et elle n'hésitera pas à recommencer. Ne lui fais pas confiance.

Mais, Daniel était lui-même parti dans sa folie et il accepta le marché d'Alex. Ils baissèrent leurs armes et la jeune femme prit Jim par le bras pour le faire sortir du loft. Jim se laissa faire, sachant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer Blair, et Daniel, s'il tentait quelque chose. Lorsque Jim eut passé la porte, Alex se tourna vers Daniel avec un sourire carnassier.

**Alex :**        Vous auriez dû les écouter !

Elle leva son arme, visant Blair. Voyant ça, Daniel réagit immédiatement et tira sur elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Daniel lâcha le revolver de Blair et se laissa glisser par-terre. Alors que Blair se précipitait vers son amant, Jim essayait de faire parler Alex.

**Jim :**          Où est Scilia ?

**Alex :**        Elle ne te mérite pas… Et tu ne la retrouveras jamais…

Elle ferma les yeux et Jim comprit que tout était terminé pour elle. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer… Scilia a besoin de toi !_

Il se releva et se tourna vers Blair et Daniel. Le jeune archéologue était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le mur, ses bras entourant sa poitrine, les yeux grands ouverts. Blair lui parlait, mais il n'obtenait aucune réaction.

**Jim :**          Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Blair essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se tourna vers sa Sentinelle.

**Blair :**        Je ne sais pas… Il est devenu fou… Daniel, regarde-moi ! Je t'en prie…

Toujours aucune réaction. Jim s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. Le cœur de Daniel battait très faiblement.

**Jim :**          Rappelle-toi ce que Jack nous avait dit. Que le sarcophage pouvait avoir des effets secondaires et que Daniel avait faillit le tuer la première fois[1]…

**Blair :**        Oui, c'est sûrement ça… Il faut que j'appelle Jack et Sam, ils pourront m'aider à le faire revenir. Jim, j'ai peur… C'est comme s'il zonait, mais je n'arrive pas à le faire revenir…

**Jim :**          Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose.

La Sentinelle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Jack. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et le militaire lui confirma que tout était dû à l'utilisation prolongée du sarcophage Goa'uld.

**Jack :**        Janet avait prévu une réaction de ce genre et nous a donné un médicament qui devrait l'aider. On arrive de suite.

Jim raccrocha et rapporta sa conversation à Blair. Puis, il se tourna vers le corps d'Alex. Il commença à composer le numéro de Simon, puis s'interrompit. Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et examina ses chaussures. Il prit un peu de boue et la goûta[2]. Puis, il la sentit et son cerveau ne mit que quelques secondes à associer ce qu'il percevait avec l'endroit d'où cette boue provenait.

**Jim :**          Le collecteur principal !

**Blair :**        Quoi ?

**Jim :**          Scilia est dans le collecteur principal ! La boue sous les chaussures d'Alex est un mélange d'argile et de résidus d'égouts[3]. Et… au Mon Dieu ! Le collecteur va être inondé avec toute cette pluie !

Alors qu'il semblait hésiter à laisser son ami seul avec Daniel, Blair l'encouragea.

**Blair :**        Va la sauver, je me débrouille.

Jim ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça hors du loft.

**_Lundi, 12h54, Collecteur principal, Cascade :_**

Scilia avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. L'eau lui arrivait à la poitrine et le courant était de plus en plus fort. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le mur. Depuis que l'eau avait commencé à monter, elle espérait voir Jim arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Mais, il n'arrivait pas. Et la jeune femme commençait à désespérer. Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique et fredonna un peu pour se donner du courage. Elle pouvait entendre le tonnerre qui grondait de plus en plus fort. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle n'ait plus pied.

Jim arrêta son pick-up devant l'entrée de maintenance du collecteur et sortit en claquant la portière. Il se précipita vers la porte en fer, mais celle-ci était fermée avec un cadenas. Il sortit de sa poche intérieure un kit de serrurier et commença à forcer le cadenas. Il concentra son ouïe sur ce qu'il faisait, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il arriverait peut-être trop tard. Quand il eut enfin réussi à ouvrir le cadenas, il fonça à l'intérieur. En arrivant au bout du couloir, il vit que la grille d'entrée du collecteur se trouvait au-dessous de lui et qu'elle était en partie cachée par les eaux. Il tendit l'oreille et perçu les battements de cœur affolés de son amie.

**Jim :**          Scilia !

**Scilia :**       Jim ! Je suis dans le collecteur !

**Jim :**          Je sais ! J'arrive !

La jeune femme se sentit revivre en entendant la voix du policier. Jim sauta dans l'eau et s'approcha de la grille. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle résista.

**Jim :**          Scilia, est-ce que tu sais comment Alex a bloqué la grille ?

**Scilia :**       Non… Dépêche-toi, l'eau monte…

Il ne répondit pas et dut se résoudre à plonger pour voir ce qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la grille en fer. Il vit qu'un antivol de vélo était enroulé autour des barreaux. Heureusement, Jim avait vu des outils dans le couloir, dont une paire de tenailles.

**Jim :**          Scilia, je dois aller chercher des tenailles pour ouvrir la grille. Tiens bon, je reviens !

**Scilia :**       Fais vite !

Jim sortit de l'eau et remonta le couloir en sens inverse. Il trouva facilement les tenailles et retourna sur ses pas.

**Jim :**          J'ai les tenailles. Je vais débloquer la grille.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il commença à hurler.

**Jim :**          Scilia ! Scilia, réponds-moi !

**Scilia :**       Jim ! Vite !

Il plongea à nouveau et mit les tenailles en position. Puis, il remonta à la surface et banda tous les muscles de son corps pour arriver à couper l'antivol. Il lui fallut trois essais car l'eau faisait glisser l'outil sur les barreaux de la grille. Quand il eut enfin réussi, il ouvrit la grille en grand et entra dans le collecteur. Il faisait sombre, mais sa vision de Sentinelle lui permettait de voir les moindres détails du décor. Sauf Scilia. Il ne se posa pas de questions et plongea. Il repéra immédiatement la jeune femme qui se débattait dans sa camisole. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit remonter à la surface.

**Jim :**          Ca va ?

**Scilia :**       Beaucoup mieux… Maintenant, je peux m'évanouir.

Ce qu'elle fit. Jim la sortit du collecteur et la déposa dans le couloir. Il utilisa les tenailles pour couper les attaches de la camisole. Une fois Scilia libérée de ses liens, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dehors. L'orage avait enfin cessé. Il déposa la jeune femme sur le siège du passager et prit une couverture à l'arrière. Il l'enveloppa dedans, puis monta dans le véhicule et démarra en direction de l'hôpital.

**_Lundi, 13h01, Loft, Cascade :_**

Daniel n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le départ de Jim. Blair s'était assis à côté de lui et lui parlait doucement.

**Blair :**        Daniel, mon amour… Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même… Reviens, je t'en prie…

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, il ne bougea pas.

**Blair :**        Entrez, c'est ouvert !

Sam et Jack entrèrent. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le corps d'Alex Barnes.

**Sam :**         Elle est…

**Blair :**        Oui, Daniel l'a tuée… Pour me défendre… Et, depuis, il est dans cet état-là.

Sam s'agenouilla auprès de son ami et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle qui contenait le vaccin contre les parasites anti-Goa'uld[4] et Blair frissonna. Sam en sortit une seringue et fit une injection à Daniel.

**Jack :**        Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre chemise ?

Blair baissa les yeux sur son vêtement en lambeaux.

**Blair :**        C'est une longue histoire…

Sam se leva et fit un signe de tête à son Colonel qui comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler seul à seul.

**Jack :**        Dans quel état est-il ?

**Sam :**         Je ne sais pas. J'espère que le remède de Janet va fonctionner. Il est dans un état catatonique avancé et je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourra faire si ça ne suffit pas à l'en sortir.

Juste à ce moment-là, Blair les appela.

**Blair :**        Il a bougé !

Effectivement, Daniel avait fermé les yeux et il commençait à bouger les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda ses amis d'un air éberlué. Puis, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait à Blair et il se mit à pleurer. Blair le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

**Blair :**        C'est fini… Je ne t'en veux pas, Daniel…

Sam et Jack s'éclipsèrent et ils trouvèrent refuge sur la terrasse d'où ils purent admirer un superbe arc-en-ciel. Daniel pleurait toujours dans les bras de Blair, qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer.

**Daniel :**     Comment tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir… J'ai faillit…

**Blair :**        Je ne veux plus que tu penses à ça… C'est fini…

Comme Daniel ne se calmait toujours pas, Blair l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut bouleversé de voir tant de douleur dans le regard de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Daniel se laissa faire, puis finit par répondre au baiser.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna et les fit sursauter. Blair aida Daniel a se relever et le conduisit jusqu'au sofa avant de décrocher.

**Blair :**        Allo !

**Jim :**          Blair, c'est moi. Je l'ai retrouvée… Nous sommes à l'hôpital.

**Blair :**        Comment va t'elle ?

**Jim :**          Ca va. Ils ne vont même pas la garder en observation. Et Daniel ?

**Blair :**        Ca va mieux… Jim ?

**Jim :**          Oui ?

**Blair :**        Tu veux bien oublier ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ?

**Jim :**          Bien sûr ! J'ai appelé Simon pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un chercher le corps d'Alex. Il m'a demandé qu'on lui donne nos rapports dès demain, à la première heure. Il nous laisse l'après-midi pour nous remettre de nos émotions.

**Blair :**        Ok. C'est sympa.

**Jim :**          Bon, Scilia vient de finir de signer ses papiers. Je la raccompagne chez elle et je rentre.

**Blair :**        Tu n'es pas obligé. Sam et Jack sont là. Ils vont m'aider avec Daniel. Reste avec Scilia, elle a sûrement plus besoin de toi maintenant que moi.

**Jim :**          Ok. Merci Grand Chef !

**Blair :**        De rien. A demain !

**Jim :**          A demain !

Blair raccrocha et se tourna vers Daniel. Sam et Jack les avaient rejoints.

**Jack :**        Vous avez encore besoin de nous ?

**Blair :**        Non, ça ira. Pourquoi ?

**Jack :**        Eh bien, avec toutes ces histoires, on n'a toujours pas visité ce satané jardin botanique !

**Sam :**         Depuis quand vous vous intéressez au plantes, Mon Colonel ?

**Jack :**        Depuis qu'elles vous intéressent…

Sam rougit et se retourna vers Blair.

**Blair :**        Allez-y ! Tout ira bien, maintenant.

La jeune femme lui donna la boîte avec une ampoule qui contenait encore un peu de médicament.

**Sam :**         Il faudra lui refaire une injection dans une heure, pour plus de sécurité.

**Blair :**        D'accord. Bonne balade !

Comme ils sortaient de l'appartement, ils croisèrent Simon et le coroner qui arrivaient. Le Capitaine détailla Blair.

**Simon :**      Sandburg, qu'est-il arrivé à votre chemise ?

**_Lundi, 15h42, Appartement de Scilia, Cascade :_**

Jim et Scilia étaient exténués. Les médecins avaient prescrit quelques jours de repos à la jeune femme, mais n'avaient pas voulu la garder car ils étaient débordés suite à un accident survenu sur l'autoroute à cause de l'orage. Lorsque Jim voulut s'asseoir sur le canapé, Scilia l'en empêcha.

**Scilia :**       Tu es crasseux, mon pauvre Jim !

**Jim :**          Tu ne t'es pas regardée !

Ils se mirent à rire et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils piquèrent un fou-rire en voyant leurs têtes dans le miroir.

**Jim :**          Oh Mon Dieu !

**Scilia :**       On pourrait faire peur à un régiment de Goa'ulds !

Elle commença à déboutonner son chemisier boueux, mais Jim insista pour le faire à sa place. Il prit son temps pendant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Il réussit enfin à défaire le dernier bouton et Scilia laissa glisser le chemisier à terre. Puis, elle attrapa le t-shirt de Jim et il leva les bras pour qu'elle puisse le lui enlever. Avant que le t-shirt ait touché le sol, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'embrasser. Tout en s'emparant des lèvres de la jeune femme, Jim commença à essayer de déboutonner le jean de sa partenaire, mais il n'y arrivait pas et dû se résoudre à la laisser faire. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes le temps d'enlever leurs pantalons qui étaient tellement gorgés d'eau qu'ils leurs collaient aux jambes. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et leurs sous-vêtements suivirent le même chemin que le reste de leurs habits. Sans quitter son amant des lèvres, Scilia ouvrit la douche et le robinet. Ils se glissèrent sous le jet d'eau chaude et commencèrent à se laver mutuellement. Jim gémit lorsque la jeune femme laissa ses mains descendre sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en sentant le désir de son amant et se plaqua contre lui. Jim la souleva de terre et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui. La fatigue qu'ils avaient ressenti en arrivant à l'appartement avait miraculeusement disparu…[5]

**_Lundi, 18h30, Loft, Cascade :_**

Blair avait fait la deuxième injection de remède à Daniel et avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller dormir un peu. Pendant ce temps-là, il en avait profité pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans le loft et dans sa tenue. Puis, il avait nettoyé la tâche de sang qu'il avait découvert quand les hommes du coroner avaient emmené le corps d'Alex. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle était morte.

_Après tout le mal qu'elle nous a fait… Heureusement, cette fois-ci c'est terminé…_

Il regarda l'heure et décida de préparer le dîner. Il espérait que Daniel se serait un peu reposé et qu'il aurait faim. Il sortit des légumes du frigo et commença à préparer une salade. Il allait y verser l'huile d'olive quand Daniel sortit de la chambre.

**Blair :**        Tu as dormi ?

**Daniel :**     Un peu…

Il avait les yeux rougis et Blair sut qu'il avait encore pleuré.

**Blair :**        J'espère que tu as faim, le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

**Daniel :**     Merci, je me sens complètement vidé… Blair ?

**Blair :**        Oui ?

**Daniel :**     Je… suis désolé…

Blair fit le tour de la table et le prit dans ses bras.

**Blair :**        Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et, je suis content que tout soit fini.

**Daniel :**     Tu crois que Jim m'en veut ?

**Blair :**        Il n'a pas intérêt ! Sinon, je ne lui parle plus !

Daniel sourit et Blair eut chaud au cœur en le voyant enfin sortir de sa déprime. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette.

**Blair :**        Qui vient encore nous déranger ?

Il alla ouvrir. C'était Sam et Jack. En les regardant, Blair remarqua quelque chose de changé chez eux, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Ce fut Daniel qui le mit sur la voie.

**Daniel :**     Je vois que votre promenade a été agréable !

Blair se rendit alors compte que Jack avait un bras passé autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

**Jack :**        Très bien, Daniel ! On est venu vous dire qu'on rentre au SGC.

**Blair :**        Déjà ?

**Sam :**         Oui. On a quelque chose à demander au Général Hammond et on a assez attendu comme ça.

Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

**Blair :**        Toutes mes félicitations, alors.

**Jack :**        Merci. Vous direz au revoir à Jim et Scilia pour nous. Daniel, je ne veux pas vous revoir au SGC avant lundi !

**Daniel :**     Aucun risque !

Lorsque Sam et Jack furent partis, Blair repris son amant dans ses bras.

**Daniel :**     Ils en ont mis du temps, ces deux-là !

**Blair :**        Oui, mais l'amour finit toujours par triompher ![6]

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

The End   


* * *

[1] Dans l'épisode « Princesse Shyla » de Stargate (« Need » en VO), Daniel devient dépendant du sarcophage, comme d'une drogue et manque de tuer Jack à la fin (très beau PDE entre les deux hommes, d'ailleurs).

[2] Beurk…

[3] Re-beurk…

[4] Voir « Raven ».

[5] Scilia, je pense que tu ne vas plus te plaindre de ton sort, maintenant…

[6] Oui, je sais, c'est pas original comme phrase, mais c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Blair. Pour les réclamations, adressez-vous directement à lui.


End file.
